You're the One For Me
by citysinger13
Summary: Things have been going great for Freddie. He and Liz are happier than ever. But now that summer is here, the situation gets complicated again as Carly feels ignored and Sam needs Freddie's help. SEQUEL TO TORN BETWEEN GIRLS, SHOULD READ THAT BEFORE THIS!
1. Sparing Their Feelings

**Welcome! I assume that if you're reading this, then you've already read my story ****Torn Between Girls****. If not…well, I suggest doing that because this is the sequel and you'll be highly confused at certain points. Anyhow, I hope you guys enjoy the story, and if you do be sure to leave comments telling me what you liked!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own iCarly or its characters. I do own Liz Davidson.**

Freddie laughed to himself as he held his camera, keeping it focused on Sam and Carly who were, at the moment, cracking eggs over the top of Gibby's head. Sitting in a blown-up plastic kiddie pool, Gibby actually kind of looked like he was enjoying himself—he had told Freddie before the show that he had heard something about egg whites "bringing out the shine in your hair follicles."

Sam cracked one last egg on Gibby's head and then turned to the camera. "Well there you have it, iCarly viewers! You asked for it—we delivered! Twenty-five raw eggs have now been smashed onto Gibby's head!"

"How does that feel, Gibby?" Carly asked. Gibby looked contemplative and reached up to inspect his hair.

"It feels…_yolk-tastic_!" he exclaimed, and burst into laughter. Carly's smile froze as she looked awkwardly into the camera. Sam just looked annoyed.

"We begged him not to make that joke!" Carly explained to the viewers, laughing.

"But he did anyway!" Sam grumbled.

"Yeah, I did," Gibby said smugly. Sam pushed him backwards, making him fall half out of the kiddie pool. She then turned back to the camera and smiled charmingly.

Carly giggled and shook her head at Sam's violence. "Remember, if you have any suggestions on what we should do to Gibby for next week's show, send them to us here at ! Until then, may your summer be fabulous!"

With that sign off, Freddie turned off the camera. "And we're clear," he announced, pulling the heavy camera off of his shoulder and setting it down. Gibby quickly ran out the door without even cleaning the yolk off of his head, saying something about being late for meeting Tasha for tacos. Sam groaned and flopped into a bean bag chair, pulling her long blonde hair off of her neck and fanning herself.

"Carls, why is it so freaking _hot _up here?" she complained.

Rolling her eyes, Carly pulled her own hair up into a high ponytail. "Um, because it's July and this is an _attic_?" She walked over to the portable fan that was sitting in the corner and turned it on. "You know that the fan would have been too noisy during the show."

"Yeah, well, I'm hot," Sam muttered, sinking further down into the bean bag. Freddie snorted as he typed on his laptop, which didn't go unnoticed by Sam. "Watch it, Benson."

"Hey, you said it, not me," Freddie told her, and walked over to the mini-fridge in the corner, pulling out three water bottles. He tossed one to Sam, who caught it expertly and immediately started gulping it down. He then threw one to Carly.

"No, wait, don't throw it, I'm not ready-," she started to protest, but cut herself off with a shriek as she threw her hands up trying to protect herself from the flying bottle. It bounced off of her hands and landed a few feet away. Freddie raised an eyebrow.

"Carly, it's a water bottle, not a missile. It's not going to kill you."

She grumbled at him as she bent down to pick up the bottle. "You know I can't catch things. You throw too hard."

Rolling his eyes, Freddie opened the third bottle for himself and took a sip. "Whatever. So are you and Spencer still going up to Yakama for the Fourth of July?"

Carly noticeably deflated. "Yes," she pouted. "Granddad won't let us get out of it—apparently the fireworks up there are 'unbelievable.' Then he's making us stay for the entire week to do a bunch of stuff…I don't want to spend any part of my summer in boring old Yakama!"

"Things'll probably be pretty boring up here," Freddie assured her. "When do you leave?"

"Tomorrow night," Carly sighed. "I'll be back on Friday…I still don't want to go! I'd rather hang out with you guys."

"I'd rather you were staying too," Sam agreed, laying so that her head was hanging upside down over one side of the bean bag while her legs were stretched out in the other direction. "I'm stuck at my house with Melanie home for the summer." Sam shook her curls in disgust. "She keeps wanting to do stuff like paint my nails."

"You've painted your nails before," Carly reminded her, opening her water bottle and taking a sip.

"Yeah, _black_," Sam complained. "Melanie doesn't have black fingernail polish—she has colors like pink and purple and blue…"

"How on _Earth _are you guys identical twins?" Freddie asked. "You are _way _too crazy-different."

"That's what I always tell her," Sam snickered. "I'm just glad that you finally believe that she's real, Fredlumps."

"Yeah, well, it was kind of hard to doubt it after she came home for Christmas last year and you somehow convinced her to jump out and scare the crap out of me in the middle of iCarly."

Carly and Sam both laughed. "Anyway," Carly giggled. "We should all hang out tomorrow, you know? So I don't have to spend the whole day wallowing about my wasted time in Yakama."

"Sounds cool," Sam agreed, closing her eyes and relaxing as cool air finally began to circulate around the room.

Freddie, however, wasn't so great about the idea. "Carly…I can't!" he reminded her. "Tomorrow's July 3rd."

"Oh," Carly sighed. "Right, I forgot."

Sam opened her eyes and shrugged. "Who cares? What's so special about July 3rd?"

"Sam!" Freddie exclaimed, astounded. "It's mine and Liz's anniversary. You _know _that."

"Hmm," Sam muttered, closing her eyes again. "Must have forgotten." Freddie rolled his eyes at her blasé attitude and turned to Carly.

"I'm sorry," he apologized. "Liz and I have a special afternoon lunch date planned."

"Why can't you go out at night like a normal couple?" Carly complained. "Wouldn't that be more _romantic_?"

Freddie gave her a look. "Carly, come on. You'll be back on Friday. I'll hang out with you then."

Carly scoffed. "You spend all your time with Liz," she told him. "You hardly ever hang out with me and Sam anymore."

"I hang out with you guys all the time!" Freddie objected. "Just yesterday we all went to the Groovy Smoothie."

"Liz came _with _you."

"So? I thought you and Liz were friends."

"We _are_, but I miss spending time as just the three of us, you know?" Carly had a sad look that made Freddie feel guilty. He groaned.

"Look, I'm sorry," he said. "How about we make plans for Friday when you get back? Just you, me, and Sam; we'll all hang out."

Carly thought this over for a minute and smiled. "Okay," she agreed. She then looked over at her stack of video games in the corner. "I bet I could kick your butt at Violin Hero—wanna take the challenge?"

Freddie smiled. "Ha, I could _so_ beat you, any time I wanted to. But right now I have to go meet…my mom." Freddie shrugged hesitantly. "She…you know, got a new puzzle."

Sam pointed at Freddie and laughed. "Have fun with that," she giggled.

With a wave, Freddie left the studio. After waving to Spencer downstairs, he left the Shay's apartment and went across the hall to his own. He didn't, however, seek out his mom because he knew that she was actually at her Building Watch meeting.

Instead, he found his girlfriend of five months tomorrow sitting in his living room, waiting for him. She was sitting cross-legged on the couch, her laptop open next to her.

"Hey," she greeted him with a smile. Freddie grinned back and sat down next to her, kissing her cheek.

"Hey beautiful," he responded. "Did you like the webcast?"

"Genius, as usual," Liz told him. "Awesome camera work."

"I try," Freddie teased, placing an arm around her shoulder. "When do you have to go home?"

"Not until later," Liz admitted. "Wanna play a video game?"

"Sure," Freddie agreed, feeling only a slight pang of guilt that he had blown off Carly and Sam in favor of Liz and then lied about it. But Carly had _just_ been complaining about how much time Freddie spent with Liz. Surely she wouldn't have taken it very well if he told her that he was going to spend post-show time with Liz instead of with Carly and Sam?

He was just sparing his friends' feelings. There was nothing wrong with that.


	2. Things Are Perfect?

**Hi, thanks for coming to the second chapter of You're the One For Me! I hope you enjoy it! Feel free to leave comments telling me what you did or didn't like.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own iCarly or its characters. I do own Liz Davidson.**

Freddie spat out his toothpaste in the sink and grinned into the mirror, checking for anything unsightly. Nope, nothing but pure white, even teeth. A check of his hair—nicely brushed, but still a little stylishly messy. He fiddled with the collar of his blue striped golf shirt for a few minutes before sticking his hands in the pockets of his tan cargo shorts and taking a deep breath.

It was important to look good today. It was finally July 3rd—his five month anniversary with Liz. Freddie smiled just remembering that day back in February when he had finally gotten together with her. Sure, things were crazy for a little bit before that, but he eventually made the right choice that had (so far) resulted in his longest lasting relationship ever.

Everything was perfect in his life right now. It was the summer before his senior year of high school, he had two great best friends, the most amazing girlfriend he could imagine, an awesome web show, and even his mom had started treating him a little more like an adult. Could things get any better?

Of course, as soon as he realized this, Freddie couldn't stop a sneaky thought from creeping into his mind. _What's going to go wrong first? _He didn't _want _something to go wrong but…didn't something have to happen? That's the way things seemed to be for him and his friends. Things could never be _this_ peaceful for _this _long.

He shook off the feeling. _Don't anticipate something going wrong just because everything's going right_, he scolded himself. _Enjoy the fun in your life._ With those wise words to himself, Freddie nodded at the mirror and walked out of his bathroom.

A quick glance at his digital bedside clock made him sigh with impatience. It was at least half an hour before he was supposed to go and pick up Liz to take her to their secret date location. He smiled remembering how much she had fussed at him whenever he said he wanted to surprise her for their anniversary date, begging him to tell her what he was planning. He couldn't wait for her to see what he had put together—a special picnic in the park around the corner.

Freddie sighed again, now with annoyance as the numbers on the clock didn't move. _Come on,_ he silently urged, hoping time would speed up. It didn't, and Freddie wasn't surprised. He did nearly jump right out of his skin when he suddenly heard a knock on the front door. Shaking his head, he walked out of his room and down the hall, opening the front door to reveal—

"Carly?" Freddie asked, surprised to see her. "Um…hey. I thought you were leaving for Yakama soon."

"I am," Carly told him, scowling at the thought. "But I need your help. I was going to get my suitcase to finish packing-."

"Finish packing?" he questioned her, raising an eyebrow. "How can you _finish _packing if you didn't have your suitcase yet?"

"Shut up. Anyway, it's all the way in the back of the closet and some of Spencer's sculpting supplies are in there and they're really heavy."

Freddie snickered a little bit at her perfect girlyness. "So…ask Spencer to move them?"

Carly shook her head. "He went to pick up the car he rented. I refused to ride all the way to Yakama on the back of a motorcycle driven by an insane sculptor who has recently added a large blinking light to the top of his helmet."

With a glance at the clock, Freddie felt uncertain. "Well I've gotta pick up Liz soon for our anniversary lunch…" he began.

"Oh come on, Freddie, it'll take you like two seconds," Carly pleaded, giving him a Look. "Or do I _always _have to come in second to Liz?"

Freddie winced. "Carly, that's not fair," he complained at her. Carly looked slightly guilty, but didn't take it back. She just stood there, arms crossed, until Freddie finally heaved a sigh. "Fine, but I gotta take off soon. I don't want to be late, alright?"

A smile snuck into Carly's tough expression. "Thanks Freddie," she gushed. Grabbing his arm and tugging, she pulled Freddie across the hall to her apartment. After Carly directed him to the appropriate closet and pointed out her suitcase, Freddie quickly moved all of Spencer's things out of the way and removed it from the closet.

"Thanks," she said again, taking it from him. "Oh, hey, you still want your laptop from the studio right? You'd better grab it now, because Spencer and I will probably leave before you get back from your date."

"Right, thanks," Freddie recalled. He ran up the stairs to the iCarly studio and quickly moved to his tech cart. Surprisingly, his laptop was open and on, with the iCarly fan email open. Freddie glanced at it, confused, before unplugging the computer and going down to Carly's room.

There she was, carefully folding and placing clothes inside of her suitcase, which was sitting open on the bed. "Hey," he called, stepping in and holding up his laptop. "Were you using this earlier? Not that I mind, it was just open and I was wondering." Carly looked up and nodded.

"Oh yeah, my computer was being a perfect jerk to me and I wanted to check the iCarly emails for videos, so I used yours." Carly's eyes lit up as she remembered something. "Oh my gosh, you should see this video that a fan sent in. It's amazing—this girl trained her _rabbit _to balance grapes on its nose and then kinda throw them up in the air and catch them. It's awesome!"

Freddie cracked a smile. "For real?" he laughed. "Here, show me." He passed her the laptop and Carly gleefully jumped over the back of her couch to sit down. Freddie joined her as she pulled up the video she had been talking about. They laughed at that one for awhile, and then got caught up in looking at some of the other crazy things their fans sent in.

Soon, Freddie felt his phone buzzing in his pocket. He pulled it out, still watching a video of a kid (painted entirely green!) riding a unicycle and playing a banjo. "Dear God, please put that on the list for next week's iCarly!" Carly was giggling and telling him.

"I definitely will, are you kidding?" Freddie chuckled as he glanced at his phone.

1 new message from Liz.

TO: Freddie B.

FROM: Liz D.

Where r u? I thot u were picking me up. R u ok?

Freddie felt his eyes widen as he looked at the clock. He was shocked and horrified to see that it said 12:44—he was supposed to have picked up Liz almost fifteen minutes ago. Freddie immediately vaulted off of the couch. "Freddie!" Carly exclaimed, nearly dropping his laptop. "What's going on?"

"I'm late for my anniversary date!" Freddie shouted in explanation. "I've gotta go!" He ran out the door of Carly's room.

"Wait!" Carly called after him, standing up. "Your laptop!" Carly was silent for a few moments before sighing. "Well bye then," she muttered.

Freddie must have set some sort of sprinting record, tearing through the Shay's living room. He raced through the hall and down the stairs to Liz's apartment. He desperately pounded on the door of 7E, breathing heavily. Liz answered immediately, a worried look on her face.

"Freddie!" she exclaimed, as he grabbed her and hugged her. "Oh my God, I was worried! You're never late." She paused for a minute to kiss him hello. "What happened?"

"I'm so, so, _so_ sorry Liz," Freddie apologized profusely. "You can't even understand how bad I feel. I was helping Carly with something and-."

"Is Carly okay?" Liz interrupted, furrowing her eyebrows, confused. Freddie nodded, waving it off.

"Oh yeah, absolutely. We just started watching videos on the iCarly website and just lost track of time. I'm _so_ sorry." Freddie ran a hand through Liz's dark, soft hair. Liz's expression changed from one of confusion and worry to one of slight outrage. She pulled out of Freddie's embrace.

"Wait, _what_?" she exclaimed. "You were late because you were with _Carly_?"

Freddie was confused. "Yeah…" he said slowly. "What's wrong with that?" The look that Liz gave him explained how wrong of a thing to say that was.

"Let me get this completely straight," Liz said with gritted teeth. "You were late for _our anniversary _because you were too busy hanging out with _Carly_?"

Biting his lip, Freddie nodded slowly, finally cluing in to what was going on. "Okay, I get it, you're mad at me…"

"Mad does not even begin to describe it!" Liz snapped at him. "I thought something was wrong, and it turns out you're just too occupied with one of your_ other _girls!"

Whoa. This was getting out of control. "Hey, not fair, Liz!" he objected loudly. "You know there's nothing between me and Carly! She's my friend; I thought we were done with this!"

"I thought we were too! But you almost missed our special day because of her!" Liz looked close to tears. "That hurts, Freddie!"

Freddie felt his heart breaking. "I know," he whispered. "I'm sorry. It was just a mistake though. There's nothing between me and Carly, you know that. I'm with _you_, Liz. I don't want to be with anyone _but _you."

Liz sighed, and Freddie was relieved that she'd finally cooled off. "I hope so," she told him. "Let's just…let's just go, okay?" 

"Does this mean you forgive me?" Freddie asked anxiously. Liz smiled weakly.

"Well, this is your first 'bad boyfriend' move…maybe I'll let you off with a warning. But, Freddie, I swear if you ever make me worry like that again…"

"I won't. I promise." Freddie wound his arm around Liz's waist and they walked off down the hall. Freddie couldn't help the snarky thoughts that were sneaking into his head.

_Things sure are perfect, huh?_


	3. Awkward Meeting

**Hello, and welcome to the third chapter of You're the One For Me! I hope you enjoy this chapter and leave comments if you do!**

**SPECIAL NOTE: I've forgotten to put this in the last two chapters and I've felt horrible. I want to let everyone know that this story probably would not exist without the amazing help of Serene Girl and Phenglei Kai. They've been a great help to me and an inspiration to write, so my thanks to both of them!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own iCarly or its characters. I do own Liz Davidson.**

"Well I have to say, Freddie," Liz murmured, as she snuggled closer to her boyfriend on his couch later that afternoon. "You definitely know how to save a date from near collapse."

Freddie grinned at her, running his hand across his shoulder and through her long hair. "You liked the picnic?"

Liz nodded and smiled sweetly. "I liked the picnic." She then sighed and stretched out her legs on the couch, laying her head on Freddie's shoulder again. "Although, I'm glad we came back here now. It's still hot outside."

"Even to you?" Freddie asked, amused. "You're from _Texas_."

"Yes, and I am amazed that it can be just as hot here, even though it seems to rain, like, every other day." Freddie laughed at her fairly accurate description of Seattle weather. Liz turned her head to smile at him and he got caught up in staring at her eyes for a few minutes. "What?" she finally asked.

He shook his head and shrugged. "I'm just so lucky to have you," was his simple answer. "You are _so _gorgeous." Liz smiled at him again and reached up to fix his collar.

"I'm the lucky one here," she corrected him. "You could have had anyone…and you picked plain old me."

"You're not plain," he started to object, but was effectively silenced as Liz wrapped her arm around his neck and pulled him in for a long, romantic kiss. As Freddie wound his hands into her dark, wavy hair, Liz shifted to where she was sitting facing Freddie, her legs sitting across his lap.

Freddie wasn't sure how long they were kissing, but the sudden ringing of the doorbell startled them out of their embrace. With a scowl, he glanced towards the hallway where the door was. "Who the hell could that be?"

"Your mom?" Liz suggested. Freddie through her a withering glance.

"Why would my mom ring the doorbell, Liz?" he asked blandly. Liz looked sheepish.

"Okay, okay, in my defense, I was just kissing the hottest guy I know, so…" With a grin, Liz reached up to kiss Freddie again.

_Knockknockknockknock! _Whoever was at the door wasn't taking no for an answer. Liz sighed and moved her legs so that Freddie, grumbling, could get up and answer the door. As he shuffled towards the hall, he heard Liz muttering something like "worst timing _ever_" behind him. That made him smile. That smile, however, immediately vanished as Freddie peered through the peephole.

A grimace on his face, Freddie pulled open the door. "What are you doing here?" he asked irritably.

Sam just smiled at him. Melanie, however, looked slightly confused. "Sam said you invited us over," she explained slowly, glancing from Freddie to Sam. "Did she lie?"

Freddie gave Sam a Look. "Yes," he growled through gritted teeth.

"Hey, you wouldn't have come if I said we were just going to show up at his apartment to steal his food and take advantage of his video games," Sam shrugged, brushing by Freddie in an instant. Melanie blushed as Freddie looked outraged.

"Sam!" she called. Obviously Sam didn't answer. Melanie looked, embarrassed, at Freddie. "I don't know _why _I still believe anything she says," she told Freddie, apologetic.

"Yeah, well, that's Sam," Freddie mumbled. He shuffled his feet awkwardly, remembering the last time he had seen Melanie, right around Christmas time. Freddie had finally been convinced that Melanie was real (mainly because she had jumped out, wearing a pink sparkly Santa hat, during the iCarly Christmas webcast), and so had eventually started hanging out with her.

Freddie wouldn't call it "dating." More like…a fling. They really just sort of talked and flirted and…occasionally made out. At the end of Christmas break, when Melanie had to go back to boarding school, they'd both decided that it would be better to see other people. Still…this was slightly awkward.

"So…how have you been?" Melanie asked, reaching up to adjust her ponytail. "I've been home for like a month and I haven't gotten a chance to come see you yet. I feel bad."

"Don't," Freddie told her with a wave of his hand. "It's fine, I mean…I've been good. And you?"

"Just great," she replied with a sparkling grin. She then bit her lip and looked past Freddie. "I should probably get Sam and leave, I mean, I feel so stupid that she tricked me. I'm really sorry."

Freddie felt his eyes widen as he realized that Sam had already gone in. _Sam and Liz alone together in the same room_, he thought wildly. _That is never, _ever _good._ True, Sam and Liz managed to get along, say, when eating lunch at school or hanging out, but only if the other members of the group were there. Any other time that it had been just the two of them…bad things happened. Usually arguments. Which sometimes escalated into fights.

Immediately leaving Melanie standing awkwardly in the doorway, Freddie hurried back into the living room and was surprised to see Liz not even there. "Liz?" he called. Liz didn't appear. Instead, Sam came in from the kitchen, holding a bottle of root beer and looking at Freddie with a smirk. "Sam, what did you do to her?"

"Oh relax, Frednub," Sam said, disgusted. "She was going into the bathroom when I came in." Melanie entered hesitantly behind Freddie.

"Sam, we can't stay if Freddie doesn't want us to," she scolded. "Let's go."

"No, I think there's someone Freddie would _love _for you to meet!" Sam told Melanie cheerfully. Something clicked in Freddie's mind.

"Sam!" he exclaimed, and began to say something else. However, the toilet flushing and the sound of the sink running cut him off. Melanie looked towards the bathroom door and back at Freddie, confused.

"Doesn't your mom work during the day?" she asked him. Freddie started to reply, but just then Liz walked out of the bathroom.

"Who was at the door?" Liz was inquiring, but when she looked up and saw Melanie and Sam, standing side by side, she jumped back with a small scream. She looked between the twins, eyes wide.

Sam nodded appreciatively. "Damn, I love doing that to people," she mused, taking a sip of root beer.

Freddie swallowed anxiously. "Liz, meet Melanie…Sam's sister." Melanie waved hesitantly, as did Liz.

"There…" Liz began. "There are _two _of them?"

"Yup," Sam replied, clearly enjoying herself.

"Are they both evil?"

"Oh no," Melanie said with a pleasant smile, like she was used to the question. "I'm the good twin."

"Oh," was all Liz could muster. She nodded slowly. "Okay, I'm officially freaked out." Freddie walked over to her and placed an arm around her shoulder.

"Melanie, this is my girlfriend, Liz," he introduced, hating this moment. Melanie looked surprised.

"Your…_girlfriend_," she said slowly. "Right…um, Sam didn't tell me you were dating someone."

"I didn't?" Sam smirked. "Whoops. Well, since you and Freddie were never really _together _it didn't really cross my mind to inform you of that."

Liz was _very _interested in that. "Excuse me?" she asked Sam, but looked at Freddie when she spoke. "Together?"

"Freddie and I kind of dated last year," Melanie explained awkwardly.

"It wasn't really anything," Freddie downplayed, trying to reassure Liz. He realized that this was a bad decision when he saw Melanie's eyebrows go up.

"Oh, it wasn't?" Melanie said, sounding bitter. "That's kind of harsh."

"Well, no, I meant-," Freddie tried to save himself, but Liz cut him off.

"So let me get this straight," she said slowly, pulling away from Freddie. "There's _two _Puckett girls—one good, one evil, completely identical in looks, _and _you've made out with both of them?"

_Okay, there is probably no good way to answer this_, he thought, as his mind raced with possible answers. _Better go with honesty._ "Yes." Liz's facial expression at that, however, made him think that honesty _wasn't _best at the moment.

"Okay," Liz said, sounding far _too _okay with the situation. "Well. You know what I said earlier, about you being able to save a date? I changed my mind." Liz grabbed her purse from the couch. "You catch up with your ex-girlfriend. I'll be going now. Goodbye." She coolly left the room.

Freddie was left standing there, totally frozen and confused. Melanie looked embarrassed and slightly guilty. Sam, however, looked almost pleased. "Well, that's not good, is it?" she commented. "We'd better go then. See ya later, Freddicus." Sam grabbed Melanie's arm.

"I'm sorry," Melanie mouthed to Freddie on their way out. The door closed behind them, and Freddie finally blinked. He ran a hand through his hair.

_What the _hell _just happened?_


	4. I Love You

**Welcome to chapter four of You're the One For Me! This chapter is not one of my favorites…it's kind of an awkward in between chapter of the earlier ones (establishing characters, their relationships, the time, etc) and the later ones (where the awesome plot really takes hold!). However, I do hope you all enjoy it!**

**SPECIAL THANKS TO PHENGLEI KAI AND SERENE GIRL FOR THEIR HELP WITH THIS STORY! WITHOUT THEM, IT WOULD NOT EXIST!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own iCarly or its characters. I do own Liz Davidson. I also own her mother.**

_Knockknockknock_. Freddie rubbed the bridge of his nose irritably as he waited at the door of Liz's apartment. After she had stormed out it had taken him a few minutes to get his wits together, but he had still (of course) come after her and was now waiting impatiently for someone to answer the door. He reached up to knock again, but at that moment, the door opened.

Immediately Freddie put his raised fist down and smiled hesitantly at Mrs. Davidson. "Hi, Freddie," she said kindly, looking a little harassed, her usual messy bun practically non-existent.

"Hey, Mrs. Davidson," Freddie greeted. "Is Liz here?" Mrs. Davidson laughed almost sarcastically.

"Is she here?" Mrs. Davidson chuckled. "She came storming in about five minutes ago, giving me express directions to not let you in under any circumstances." Freddie let out a sigh, and ran a hand through his hair.

"Look, Mrs. D, I understand if-." Mrs. Davidson held up a hand and Freddie stopped. She smiled at him and shook her head.

"Fortunately for you, I know that Lizzie is a complete drama queen," she whispered to him, and Freddie cracked a small smile. "Freddie, you're a nice boy, and I'm sure that whatever happened…well, I'm thinking that Lizzie probably overreacted?"

Freddie shrugged, holding up his hands to portray his confusion over the situation. "I really don't know what happened. My friend Sam—who Liz doesn't really get along with—just sort of showed up at my house…and brought over her sister who happens to be…kind of an ex-girlfriend. Nothing _happened_," Freddie quickly reiterated as Mrs. Davidson raised an eyebrow. "I didn't even invite them, but Liz…uh, didn't really like meeting another ex-girlfriend of mine."

Mrs. Davidson nodded slowly. "I can definitely see Lizzie doing that. If you want to talk to her, she's in her room." She opened the door wider to let Freddie in. "I'd suggest talking to her _through _the door though—she's pretty angry and may throw things for all I know."

"Gotcha," Freddie murmured, making his way down the hall to Liz's bedroom. The door was closed, and there was music playing—her guitar, of course. "Liz?" he called tentatively. The music stopped, abruptly.

"I don't want to talk to you," she stiffly replied, her voice muffled through the door. "How did you get in?"

"Your mom let me in," Freddie answered, and winced, realizing he had just sold out Mrs. Davidson. 

"Gee, thanks, Mom," was Liz's mumbled response. "Just go away, Freddie, I don't want to talk to you. Go talk to what's-her-face, Sam's sister."

Freddie leaned up against the doorframe, resting his head on the wall and sighing again. "Liz…come on, be reasonable."

"I'm being totally reasonable, Freddie, I've been reasonable for so long! I'm sick of seeing all of these gorgeous girls who are in love with you!" Something made a banging sound behind the door and Freddie grimaced, wondering what poor object had just met Liz's foot.

"But Liz…" he replied softly. "You're the one that _I'm _in love with." It just came out. Freddie couldn't believe it—he had actually told Liz that he loved her.

And he meant it.

There was only silence from the other side of the door for almost a whole minute. The door then slowly opened a crack, and Liz appeared. "Do you mean that?" she whispered, her voice shaky and yet still firm.

Freddie smiled and stood up straight. He nodded with a slight laugh. "Yes, Liz," he confirmed. "I mean that. _I love you_! Nothing—no other girl—can change that."

Liz broke into a smile as she pushed the door aside to hug Freddie. He barely had time to prepare himself before he was hugging her, lifting her petite form off of the ground. Spinning her around, he hardly heard her response. "I love you too, Freddie," she giggled in his ear. "I love you too."

_Later_

Things didn't have to be bad, Freddie had finally decided. Things never had to be bad. It had seemed like things were going wrong, but everything had turned out fine. Better than fine. He had told his girlfriend that he _loved _her for the first time—and she loved him too!

Freddie's phone _bleeped _to inform him of a text message. Biting his lip, he hesitantly picked it up. And just as he thought, the same person who'd been trying to text him for the past hour had sent him another message.

4 new messages from: Sam P.

_Maybe I should see what she's trying to say_…he contemplated, but then remembered what she had done. She had purposefully _set out _to ruin his date with Liz by bringing Melanie over. He wasn't going to let her off so easy this time. She needed to realize that sometimes her stupid actions had consequences.

But another _bleep _of his phone ten minutes later had him caving in. He had to see what was so urgent. After all, Sam barely texted him at all and now all of these messages in a matter of hours was slightly worrying. However, when he picked up the phone, he got a surprise.

1 new message from: Melanie P.

Melanie…not Sam. Melanie hadn't texted Freddie since last January, so he had almost forgotten that he even had her number. Freddie opened that message quickly, wanting to know what was so urgent.

FROM: Melanie P.

TO: Freddie B.

Sam freaked. Left house. Have u seen her?

Freddie reread the message almost five times before it really sunk in. Sam was…missing? What was up with that? He opened up Sam's previous messages hurriedly.

FROM: Sam P.

TO: Freddie B.

My mom is such a biatch!

FROM: Sam P.

TO: Freddie B.

Ur never gonna believe wat's goin down rite now

FROM: Sam P.

TO: Freddie B.

R u mad about the thing w/Melanie earlier? …cuz im sry. idk y i did that.

FROM: Sam P.

TO: Freddie B.

Cant take this shit anymore! Bailing. This freakazoid of a family can do watever the hell they want.

Freddie dropped his phone on the bed next to him and ran both hands over his face in disbelief. Sam had literally run away. _And _she had texted him an _apology _about the thing with Melanie. This. Was. Insane.

Picking up his phone again, Freddie started tapping out a message to Melanie, asking if she knew why Sam had run off, but the doorbell ringing made him stop. He glanced at his digital clock. 10:54 PM. No one should be coming to his door this late. Unless…

But no…

Freddie vaulted off his bed and down the hall. He barely even saw his mother in the door of her bedroom as he raced to the front door and pulled it open, not even checking through the peephole.

There she was, with a backpack slung over one shoulder and a tote bag over the other. She didn't have her usual smirk on her face. Instead she looked…almost serious, but not quite.

"I need your help," was all Sam said to him.


	5. Sam's Trouble

**Hi! I'm so glad you're here for chapter five of You're the One For Me! This chapter was one of my absolute FAVES to write because I got to explore another side of Sam but…I won't give it away! Just READ!**

**SPECIAL THANKS TO PHENGLEI KAI AND SERENE GIRL FOR THEIR HELP WITH THIS STORY! WITHOUT THEM, IT WOULD NOT EXIST!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own iCarly or its characters. I do own Liz Davidson.**

Freddie only waited until Sam walked in the door before he started bombarding her with questions. "What the hell, Sam?" he exclaimed. "What's going on? Melanie texted me saying that you freaked and just left! Did you_ run away_?"

"No I did not run away," Sam sneered. "My mom knows that I left. She said good riddance as I walked out the door." Sam then walked past him into the living room. Freddie followed closely behind.

Mrs. Benson was standing in the center of the living room, worriedly hovering, clutching her bathrobe around her. "Sam?" she said, sounding confused. "What…what are you doing here? It's eleven at night! Does your mother know that you're here?"

"She knows," Sam mumbled, setting her bags down and sitting on the couch. "She doesn't care."

"I highly doubt that," Mrs. Benson tutted. "And why are you _here_?"

Sam took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "I just couldn't stay at home anymore."

"Did you have another fight with your mom?" Freddie asked, sitting down on the coffee table in front of Sam, resting his forearms on his legs and clasping his hands together.

"This was _way _more than a fight, Freddie," Sam explained. "She…you know how she was in Vegas this weekend?" 

"Yeah?"

"She came home married."

Freddie blinked in utter shock. "I…what?"

Sam gritted her teeth, and kept balling and unballing her hands into fists. "She came home with some slutty man whore of a _husband_ that she met in a casino, hooked up with at her hotel, and then _married _at one of those drive-through wedding chapels."

"She…she got_ married_?" Freddie was still shocked. Sure, Sam's mom had done some pretty crazy things in her monthly Vegas visits before, but she had never come back married before. Freddie didn't even know if she had been married at all. For all he knew, Sam and Melanie's birth was a complete accident on her part.

"_Yes_ Freddie, _married_," Sam hissed. "And to top it all off, her _husband_ completely _hates _my _guts_."

"I'm sure he doesn't hate you," Freddie considered. "Your mom's been back for…what, a few hours? He can't hate you."

"He does," Sam muttered. "He made that very clear when he threw the television remote at my head for being a 'smart ass teenager.'"

Mrs. Benson gasped. "He _threw _something at you?" she exclaimed, wringing her hands. And then Mrs. Benson—who had always disliked Sam with a burning passion—did something very surprising.

She reached down and hugged her.

Sure, it was only for a split second before Sam escaped from Mrs. Benson's tight squeeze, but it was still something incredibly. "Don't you worry," Mrs. Benson sniffed, clearly feeling for Sam. "We'll go straight to the police tomorrow and file a child abuse case."

Sam shot up off the couch. "No!" she yelled, so loudly that Freddie nearly fell off the table. "You can't _do _that!"

"Why not, Sam?" Freddie asked, standing up. "If he tried to hurt you, aren't you worried he'll try to do the same to Melanie?"

With a sarcastic laugh, Sam just looked at him and shook her head. "Weren't you listening? He was mad because I was being _me_. Melanie's nothing like me; she won't bother him. But I'm not going to stay in a house where I'm not allowed to be myself."

"Sam, how did your mother feel about that?" Mrs. Benson asked tentatively. "She couldn't have been okay with her new husband being _violent _towards one of her daughters…"

"Oh, she was," Sam sneered. "She was _fine _with it. Said she agreed with him—I'm a snarky, sarcastic bitch. And obviously I'm not upset about that, because I _am _all of those things. I'm upset that she suddenly has an issue with me being who I am." Sam swallowed, and suddenly looked uncertain. "I couldn't stay there, so I packed some stuff and left…now I don't have anywhere to go. Carly's in Yakama, or I'd stay with her, but…until she gets back do you think I can crash here?"

Freddie cast an unnecessary pleading look at his mother. "Of course, Sam," Mrs. Benson gushed. "I'll go get some blankets—we can probably make up the couch." She walked over to the linen closet and started pulling out some extra sheets.

"No," Freddie quickly refused. "Sam can sleep in my bed. She needs it more."

"Come on, Freddork," Sam complained, sounding more like her usual self than she had before. "I've slept in way worse places than on your couch."

Freddie still shook his head. "C'mon," he simply said, picking up her backpack and throwing it over his shoulder. "You'll stay in my room."

Mrs. Benson continued getting extra blankets. "Well then _you're _sleeping on the couch, Freddie, because you're not staying in the same room as a girl," she mumbled more to herself than anyone else. Freddie smiled slightly and shook his head as he motioned to Sam to follow him, which she did.

Sam sat down on Freddie's bed, setting her tote on the ground. She bit her lip and looked down, almost seeming as if she wanted to say something. "You okay?" Freddie asked her as he slid her backpack off of his shoulder and set it down next to the tote. Sam gave him a Look. "Okay, well, yeah, obviously not since…you know." Freddie grimaced at his awkwardness.

"Just thanks," Sam suddenly said. She looked down at her hands, which were clasped in her lap. "If I were you, I wouldn't have given me a second glance after what I did today."

"Sam…" he murmured, sitting down next to her. "You're my friend. I couldn't just turn you away in a situation like this. Everything that happened today is just history. It's all good."

"Was Liz mad?"

"Oooh, yeah, just a little," Freddie whistled. "But she forgave me." He glanced at Sam, who seemed…unusual. What was that look on her face? "Sam?"

"I just can't believe that…my mom…would do that…" Sam sniffled, drawing in a gasping breath. Freddie realized, with tremendous shock, what it was.

Sam was close to tears. No, she was closer. Sam was _crying_.

"Hey," he said in a comforting voice. "Sam…" Sam just drew in another shaky breath. This was a different situation for Freddie. Sam never got upset. Sam never cried in front of him. He wasn't even sure if she actually had tear ducts. What was he supposed to do?

_You know what to do_, the stupid little voice in his head reminded him. _If it was Carly or Liz crying right now, what would you do?_

So Freddie held out his arms to Sam and she collapsed into his caring hug, now fully sobbing into his shirt.

"It's okay," he shushed. "It's all gonna be okay…"

_Is it?_


	6. Behind Her Walls

**Hey guys. Sorry chapter six has taken so long to get out. This guy that I was kinda-sorta-not-really seeing suddenly just…broke things off and it wasn't on good terms at all, so I've been pretty depressed for a few days and didn't really want to write. But I'm back now, and I hope you enjoy this chapter! :)**

**SPECIAL THANKS TO PHENGLEI KAI AND SERENE GIRL FOR THEIR HELP WITH THIS STORY! WITHOUT THEM, IT WOULD NOT EXIST!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own iCarly or its characters. I do own Liz Davidson.**

Freddie held Sam in a tight hug. This was the most vulnerable he had ever seen her before in his life…and he didn't like it. Sam was strong. Sam was a rock. Sam _didn't cry_.

"Sam," he whispered as her crying died down to only sniffles. "Sam, it's alright. I'm here." Sam surprised him then by laughing. It was an almost humorless laugh, drowning in the tears she had shed. Pulling away, she wiped her eyes.

"I'm sorry," she sniffed. "I just think it's funny. I mean…you're the last person I thought I'd turn to in this situation. You're the last person I thought I'd be crying in front of." Sam looked down at her hands in her lap. "I don't like being weak, Freddie."

"Sam!" he exclaimed quietly, and she looked up at him. "You are not weak. Sam, you are the strongest person I know. You are powerful and commanding and authoritative. Everyone has a breaking point, though, Sam, and you've finally met yours. This is a _test _of your strength—whether you can make it through this or not."

"I don't know if I can," she whispered, her voice breaking. Freddie took one of her hands—which, for the first time, he noticed were very small, and soft too—and held it between both of his.

"Luckily," he explained to her. "You don't have to do it alone. I will _always _be here for you, Sam. And I promise, nothing and nobody will hurt you if I can help it."

Sam just shook her head at him, looking like she was in a state of disbelief. "Why?" she asked in a quiet voice. "Why are you _so good _to me Freddie? I treat you like _shit _on a daily basis. I cause problems in your life, I torment you, I beat you up…why do you treat me like this?"

"Because you're my best friend, Sam," he told her simply. "And I don't let my friends fall when I can catch them."

That made Sam smile slightly. "Thank you," she said. "Thank you so much." She reached over to hug him again. Freddie, of course, accepted her back into his arms and held her tightly.

"You are more than just strong, Sam," he assured her. "You are beautiful and if your mother can't see that, then she doesn't deserve you." Sam leaned back to look at him, smiling, tears still glistening on her eyelashes. They made her eyes sparkle in a sad way. Freddie couldn't help but think about how he had never felt this _close _to Sam. He had never been behind her walls this way.

Somehow, they were coming closer together. Her lips were quickly approaching his…

_Oh shit._ Freddie suddenly jerked away, pulling out of Sam's arms. He shook his head, feeling almost like he was being let out of a trance. A quick glance at Sam showed that she felt the same way. She looked shaken and surprised. "I," Freddie began, but his voice caught in his throat. "You need to get some sleep."

"Yeah," Sam agreed, not taking her eyes off of Freddie, that indifferent look in her eyes, her familiar walls almost visibly going up around her again. "Thanks again for letting me stay here."

"No problem," Freddie murmured. He quickly shuffled his way out of the room, shutting the door before collapsing on the couch.

He wasn't tired at all, but he fell asleep quickly anyway.

_The Next Afternoon_

"Hey," Freddie said as he casually leaned against the doorframe of his bedroom. "I'm running to the store really fast for my mom. You wanna come?" Sam, who was sitting cross-legged on his bed, looked up.

"Ha, ha," she chortled. "I'm not leaving the air conditioned wonder of this building until we go to the pool like you promised."

Freddie nodded with a laugh. "I wish I didn't have to," he agreed with her. "And Mom's not even letting me use the car! I have to _walk_ twelve blocks in this heat."

"Well that sucks for you," Sam snickered, turning back to her cell phone, on which she was texting Carly. Freddie hesitated for a moment and then decided to chance a question.

"Have you told Carly about what happened yet?" he asked quietly. Sam tensed slightly and looked up at him, her humor gone from her eyes.

"No," she admitted. When Freddie raised his eyebrows at her, she just scoffed. "Freddie, it's been one night. I'll tell her eventually, but she'll just freak out and want to come back, which we both know her granddad won't let her do."

"True," Freddie agreed. He straightened up, and gave Sam a wave. "I'll be back in twenty and then we'll go meet Liz and head out."

Sam grumbled something about Liz. Freddie decided that it would be better if he _didn't _know what she had said and just left. A few minutes after he was gone, Sam noticed that, although the air conditioning was on, it was still slightly sticky in the apartment. She looked around, trying to find Freddie's stupid little electric fan he kept but didn't see it.

After trying to open the window, Sam finally just took her tank top off and lay on Freddie's bed in her bikini top and short jean shorts. She stretched out her long, tan legs and spread her blonde curls behind her.

"Happy 4th of July Fred-." That was all that Sam heard before there was suddenly a very loud gasp from the doorway. She shot up and saw, to her horror, Liz standing in the doorway, her mouth agape and her hand covering it. She had been holding a beach towel, but that was now on the floor at her feet. Sam's mind spiraled with explanations as Liz finally spoke.

"What…the _hell _are you doing?"

**Yeah it was kinda short! I hope that I'll get the next chapter up soon, but it's one-act play competition season and if we advance at the district competition tomorrow afternoon, we'll be moving onto area, and thus, I'll have less free time. I hope you stay tuned!**


	7. Don't You Trust Me?

**Hey guys! So welcome to the seventh chapter of You're the One For Me! A few bits of semi-related news before we begin…**

**My one-act play DID advance to the area competition for this Saturday, so I'll be rehearsing late after school this week, which will cut into my writing time. So…apologies ahead of time!**

**Since I'm a junior in high school this year, I'm studying like a crazy person for my SAT and ACT and my AP tests, which are all coming up WAY too fast. So…again…cutting into writing time and may cause delays on updating. I do PROMISE to try my best to keep updating. **

**I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**SPECIAL THANKS TO PHENGLEI KAI AND SERENE GIRL FOR THEIR HELP WITH THIS STORY! WITHOUT THEM, IT WOULD NOT EXIST!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own iCarly or its characters. I do own Liz Davidson.**

Freddie was in the checkout line when his phone suddenly started ringing. As he picked up his bag of groceries and headed out the front door, he pulled his phone out of his pocket. A quick glance at the caller ID told him that Sam was calling. Rolling his eyes but still smiling slightly, Freddie answered, expecting Sam to complain about how bored she was.

"What's up Sam?" he asked, pushing open the door to the grocery store and squinting in the July sunlight.

There was a bit of commotion on Sam's end of the phone. "Yeah, uh, we have a small problem," Sam yelled into the phone. Freddie pulled it away from his ear and winced.

"What the hell is going on?" he demanded. "It sounds like you're in a fight!" 

"Yeah, that might be because I kinda-sorta am."

Freddie's eyes widened. "I left you sitting in my room. How could you have possibly gotten into a fight? And also, how are you _talking to me on the phone _while fighting?"

"I can answer both with one word. Liz."

The bag of groceries nearly dropped from Freddie's hands as he jerked to a halt. "_What_?" he exclaimed. "What the hell happened?"

"Just get back here!" Sam grunted, and the last thing Freddie heard was Liz's angry, high-pitched shrieking before the call ended.

He broke into a run.

_The Apartment_

To an outsider, it might have looked funny. Sam was basically just _standing _there, her phone in one hand, restraining a furious Liz with the other. It was so effortless on Sam's part that it was just funny…to someone who didn't know what was going on.

"Chillax, Davidson!" Sam shouted, tossing her phone onto Freddie's bed and using her now-free hand to prevent Liz from pulling her hair. "You don't understand!"

Liz was _pissed off_. "I don't _understand_?" Liz screamed. "I'm going to rip you apart, Sam!"

"Okay, honestly, that seems really unlikely," Sam muttered. "Freddie's on his way! If you don't believe me, then believe what he says!" Liz just gave another wordless shriek and continued to claw at Sam.

Mrs. Benson finally appeared in the doorway, looking horrified. "What on _Earth _is going on in here?" she gasped, watching the two girls struggle. "Liz! What are you doing?"

Liz stopped trying to attack Sam and spun around to face Mrs. Benson. "I'm _trying _to murder the girl that my boyfriend—_your son_—is cheating on me with!" Mrs. Benson just looked flabbergasted and insulted.

"Liz, you don't honestly believe…" Mrs. Benson sputtered. "Freddie isn't—Sam, where's your shirt?" 

Sam pointed next to the bed. "Right there! It was _hot_! That's _it_!"

"Bull-fucking-shit!" Liz rounded on Sam again.

"Language!" Mrs. Benson fretted, but Liz ignored her.

"Are you sleeping with him?" Liz demanded. "Or are you just making out? Either way, it's still _cheating_. I _cannot _believe this!"

At that moment, everyone heard the door slam and turned to see Freddie run into the room, still holding a bag of groceries.

Freddie quickly took in the appearance of Sam (wearing only a bikini top and mini-shorts, her hair mussed up) and Liz (hair also mussed, face bright red, eyes bright with anger) and assessed the situation as best he could. He handed his grocery bag to Mrs. Benson.

"Liz," he wheezed, clutching his side, obviously winded from running the whole way home. "What's going on?"

"What's going on?" she exclaimed. "What's going on is that _I found out_ about your little thing with Sam here!"

Freddie looked to Sam, who immediately shook her head. "She just came in and jumped to conclusions, I _swear_," Sam insisted. Freddie nodded and turned back to Liz.

"Listen, Liz, Sam is just staying here for awhile, I promise you nothing is going on!" he begged, still gasping for breath slightly. Liz just stared at Freddie and shook her head, her look changing from fury to pure sadness. She pushed past him out of the room. Freddie ran after her, catching her arm in the hallway and forcing her to stop.

"Liz!" he pleaded. "Liz, just listen. You have to believe me, _nothing is going on_!" Liz turned to face him, tear tracks on her cheeks.

"I'm supposed to believe that, Freddie?" she asked, choking the words out through tears. "I'm supposed to just take your word for this?"

"Kinda, yeah!" Freddie exclaimed, slightly angry now. "I'm your boyfriend! We've been dating for five months. _I love you!_"

"I found Sam, a girl who you've got a romantic history with, lying half-naked on your bed. You've cheated on me with her before—I don't care if we weren't _technically_ dating at the time, I still consider what you did cheating! And you expect me to believe that _nothing is happening_?"

"If you would just _listen_," Freddie tried to reason. "Then you'd realize that that's the truth!"

"I don't want to listen to this," Liz sniffed, shaking her head. "Not again. I've listened to this too many times. From you and from other people."

"Wait, what?" Freddie asked. "What do you mean?"

"You're not the first person to _cheat _on me Freddie," Liz said through gritted teeth. "I'm used to this. I know what the signs are, and a cheap blonde floozy in my boyfriend's bed is _definitely _one of them."

"Hey!" Freddie exclaimed. "Don't _talk _about Sam that way! I know that you don't like each other, but she's my _friend_. And I'm just helping her through a hard time right now."

Liz smiled humorlessly. "Wow, I so didn't need to know that. You call this 'helping' a 'friend'?" Liz sniffed. "You're disgusting and a jerk and I never want to see you again." Liz turned and opened Freddie's front door to leave. He caught her wrist again. She struggled against him, but he was clearly stronger.

"Liz," he pleaded. "Please, God, don't do this. I love you, and you love me!"

Liz shook her head and didn't turn to look at him this time. "I did," was her whispered reply. "But I shouldn't have." With that, she jerked her wrist out of Freddie's weakened grip. She left him standing there, shocked at everything that had just happened.


	8. I Won't Be Stupid Again

**HIIII! I stayed up late to give you guys this chapter! I hope it helps some of you understand Liz a little bit better :) **

**SPECIAL THANKS TO PHENGLEI KAI AND SERENE GIRL FOR THEIR HELP WITH THIS STORY! WITHOUT THEM, IT WOULD NOT EXIST!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own iCarly or its characters. I do own Liz Davidson. I also own her mother.**

_Liz_

Why did all of her relationships seem to end this way? There she was, curled up on her bed, clutching a pillow, agonizing over everything that had happened. Strangely enough, she wasn't crying. She wanted to, but she couldn't, and she didn't know why.

A light tap came on her door and Liz's mom stuck her head in. "Lizzie," she said softly. "He's been out there for more than an hour." Some persistent knocking on the front door was audible, almost like it was for emphasis. "Are you sure you don't want to just talk to him?"

"Mom!" Liz exclaimed, sitting up, still holding her pillow tightly. "How can you _even _ask that? I'm not going to go through this _again_."

"Honey," Mrs. Davidson said through pursed lips. "You know that I'll always be on your side, but this just doesn't seem like something Freddie would _do_."

Liz took a deep breath. "I know," she whispered, ashamed to be admitting this. "But Mom…I don't want to be humiliated like I was before. What if the exact same thing is happening again? …I don't think I'd be able to handle it a second time."

"Freddie's not Jackson, honey," Mrs. Davidson reminded her, leaning against the doorframe. Liz squeezed her eyes shut, wincing at just the mention of that name.

"I…" Liz sniffed. "I don't want to see him. Not now." Mrs. Davidson stayed in the doorway for a moment longer before she sighed and left, closing the door. Liz flopped back down onto her mattress, closing her eyes as the onslaught of memories began.

_She was only fifteen. It was November of her sophomore year of high school. She lived in Arbordale, Texas, the same place she had lived since she was born. She had never been especially "cool" with her classmates, so when the cute junior boy she had a crush on asked her out, of course it thrilled her and she accepted._

_For a couple of weeks, Jackson seemed like the perfect boyfriend. He was always walking her to class, carrying her backpack, holding hands in the hall...But when he tried to kiss her on their first "official" date, Liz immediately felt like things were happening too fast._

"_Wait," she'd told him as he closed his eyes and leaned in towards her. _

"_What?" he asked, somewhat irritably. _

_Liz shuffled her feet awkwardly. "I'm…I'm not ready," she admitted, smiling slightly. _

_Jackson looked completely lost. "You're…not ready? For me to _kiss _you? " He ran a hand through his hair. "Come on, Liz, it's not sex, it's just a kiss!" _

_Slightly put off by his annoyance, Liz responded carefully. "I just don't think that I should kiss you on our first date."_

_Now Jackson just looked pissed off. "Fine. Whatever. See you tomorrow." With that, he'd turned, gotten in his truck, and left, being sure to rev the engine and squeal the tires._

_Of course Liz had been confused and concerned with Jackson's reaction. He'd always been so understanding of her before and he knew that this was her first relationship. She promised herself that tomorrow she'd talk to him, make sure he knew that it was nothing against him; she just wanted to take things slowly._

_However, the next day, Liz didn't see Jackson. She waited for him in the morning on the front steps of the school, making herself late for first period. She'd wait for him in the usual places they met between classes, but he'd never show up._

_Maybe he was sick. That was all she could tell herself to keep from freaking out. She convinced herself that that was it, and left school planning to drop by his house and see what was wrong._

_Then she saw him._

_He was standing by the gym, and he wasn't alone. He was holding hands with a friend of his, a girl from his class named Anna. And he wasn't just _holding _her hand, Liz took care to notice. Their fingers were interlaced, and as Liz watched, he pulled Anna in for a hug that was more than just a friend-to-friend hug._

_Of course Liz had confronted him. She marched right over and asked what was going on. And Jackson denied that there was anything. _

"_Liz, I swear, I don't meet you for one day and you _freak out_," he complained. "And now you're accusing me of cheating because I hugged my friend? You know that Anna and I are friends. She's having a bad day. Give me a break, I have friends that I have to spend time with too."_

_He'd made her feel like she overreacted and so she apologized. It turned out to be a huge mistake, because later in the week, everything blew up._

_Liz had gotten the hall pass to go to the bathroom during third period math class. She was just walking down the hallway back to class when she saw Jackson and Anna making out under the staircase. _

_She could still remember the sting of tears leaping to her eyes. She remembered how it felt when she walked over and pulled her jerk of a boyfriend away from Anna and slapped him right across the face. She remembered how she saw the smug look on his face as he told her that it was her own fault. She remembered how she ran back to the bathroom and called her mom, begging to get picked up early._

_She remembered how it felt to come back the next day and for everyone to already know what had happened._

_And they took Jackson's side._

_She didn't have all that many friends. Five or six people were on her side and that was it. Since reliving it was too painful for her, she didn't try to tell her part of the story. She just retreated into a shell and lived out the remainder of her sophomore year and the beginning of her junior year in silence and embarrassment. _

_When her mom told her that they would have to move to Seattle for Mrs. Davidson's job, Liz had been overjoyed. A fresh start, a new school where no one knew how stupid she had been._

"And now it's all just happening again…" Liz whispered to herself, burrowing deep into her pillow. "I won't be stupid again. I won't."

She just wished that Freddie would stop pounding on the damn door.

**Well, I hope this chapter helped some of you understand Liz's point of view. I know it was mainly flashback, but I felt like Liz had a very underdeveloped past, so it seemed necessary!**


	9. Hallway Waiting

**Hey y'all, welcome to chapter nine of You're The One For Me. So, my one-act play didn't advance to region, so I have afternoons and weekends again! More time to write! There's not much else to say about it so please enjoy this chapter.**

**SPECIAL THANKS TO PHENGLEI KAI AND SERENE GIRL FOR THEIR HELP WITH THIS STORY! WITHOUT THEM, IT WOULD NOT EXIST!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own iCarly or its characters. I do own Liz Davidson. I also own her mother.**

Freddie knocked on the door for a few minutes before finally throwing his hands up in agitation. He turned away, leaned up against the wall, and slid down it. He just sat there, one leg bent at the knee, one sticking out, his head in his hands. All he could do was take deep breaths…

A groan escaped his lips and he leaned his head back to stare at the ceiling. "Okay, Freddie. Just try to find the good in the situation. Let's review the facts," he told himself. "Alright…Sam needed a place to stay, and since she's my friend I couldn't _not _let her stay with me. But Liz is my girlfriend, and Sam and Liz _hate _each other, so my helping Sam is bad. Plus, Liz seems to have some serious trust issues which makes me look very _very _bad for having Sam staying at my house…in my bedroom…" Freddie considered all of this for a minute. "There _is no _good in this situation.

"Are you talking to yourself?" Freddie turned away from the ceiling and found himself looking at Sam, standing halfway down the hall, holding a large bag of sour gummi worms.

"Yeah, I guess I am," Freddie murmured. "Let's just add onto the list of things wrong with me. In addition to being a bad boyfriend and friend, I'm crazy!"

Sam scoffed at him. "You're not either of those things, Fredward." She sat down next to him and offered him a gummi worm, which he glumly accepted.

"How do you figure?" he muttered, popping the worm in his mouth and chewing sadly.

"Well," Sam began, shoving about five of the gummi worms in her mouth at once. "You're letting me stay at your house, in your room, even though I very often try to ruin your life. So, you can't be a bad friend."

"Yeah but…"

"Also, you've been up here for like…an hour and a half, just trying to see Liz to explain. You always put her first. How is that a bad boyfriend?"

"Because I didn't pay enough attention to her!" Freddie exclaimed. When Sam raised her eyebrows, he explained further. "She told me that this wasn't the first time she's been cheated on. Why didn't I _know _about her past relationships? I've never _asked _about her life before she moved here!" Freddie shook his head. "I'm not good enough for her. I just…I just wanna know who this guy is that cheated on her so I can _kill_ him."

"_Freddie_." Sam sounded strange. Serious, for a change. "I swear, you are so frustrating. I'd be punching you right now, except I don't think that would help you. You just got to stop feeling so damn sorry for yourself."

"I've got to stop feeling _sorry _for myself?" Freddie spat, feeling angry. "Are you joking?"

"No!" Sam retorted. "That's exactly what you're doing right now!"

"I am not…" Freddie denied, but his voice trailed off as he thought through it. "Okay, maybe I am _a little_. But what else am I supposed to do? She won't let me in—I can only sit here and wait, so I might as well feel a little sorry for myself."

"Why won't her mom answer the door?" Sam asked, throwing a second gummi worm at Freddie. "I thought she liked you."

"Yeah," Freddie murmured. "But honestly, if Liz said 'he cheated on me,' she probably wouldn't let me in to talk to her. Liz _is _her daughter."

"I guess," Sam sighed. Her phone suddenly started screaming music, and when she pulled it out of her pocket to see who was calling, she hesitated before looking at Freddie. "It's Carly."

"Well, answer it," Freddie told her. "If you don't, she'll think something's wrong." Sam raised an eyebrow at him. "She wouldn't be wrong, but still!"

Sam shrugged and answered. "Hey Carls, what's up? …Uh huh…oh really? So Yakama's better than it used to be, huh?" Sam covered up the phone with her hand and leaned over to Freddie. "She met some really cute boy who asked her to watch the fireworks with him."

Freddie felt his eyes widen as Sam went back to talking with Carly. So…Carly was over him, huh? It was surprising to him that he cared at all. He shouldn't be caring about _that_ at a time like _this. _He shook off the feeling of slight jealousy that was permeating through him.

"What am I up to?" Sam glanced sideways at Freddie. "Just…hanging out with Frednubs….you want to know why?" Another glance to Freddie, and a deep breath. "Look, Carls, there's something I need to tell you," she murmured as she got up from the floor and walked off down the hallway.

_Carly_

"Yeah? What's up?" Carly asked, sorting through her lip gloss for the cutest shade. When Sam didn't respond, she paused her search. "Sam? Are you alright?"

She heard Sam sigh. "Carly," Sam began. "I…I kinda ran away."

"You _what_?" Carly exclaimed, dropping the tube of Strawberry Peach Glimmer in her hand. "Sam!"

"Only I didn't really run away, so much as move out," Sam quickly told her.

"What's going on, Sam?" Carly asked, worried that this was going to be a bad story.

Sam explained the entire situation to Carly, who listened patiently and worriedly. When Sam got to the end, Carly shook her head. "So…wait…you're staying with _Freddie_?" she asked in disbelief.

"Just until you get back," Sam said. "Then I was hoping I could stay with you."

"Sam, of course you can. Why do you even think you have to ask?" Carly thought about that for a moment. "Actually…you usually _wouldn't _ask. Why are you asking?"

Sam was silent for a few seconds. "I don't know. I've been being nice to Freddie too. It's weird."

Carly nodded, more to herself than in response to what Sam was saying. "Well…whenever Spencer and I get back, you'll come stay with us. I promise."

_Freddie _

He was leaning his head against the wall behind him, eyes closed, when the sound of the door opening shocked him back to attention. He leapt to his feet, astounded to see Mrs. Davidson standing in the doorway. She didn't look as warm as she always did towards Freddie, but not nearly as icy cold as Freddie expected.

"Mrs. Davidson," Freddie quickly said. "Hi. Sorry that I've been…you know…knocking on your door for an hour."

"Freddie, did you cheat on Lizzie?" was Mrs. Davidson's simple reply.

Freddie did not hesitate. "No," he firmly responded. "I know that Liz thinks that and I wouldn't blame you if you wanted to take her side but…I didn't cheat on Liz. I never would. I love her."

Mrs. Davidson nodded. "Well, she still doesn't want to talk to you," she sadly told him. "She's actually not even here."

"What?" Freddie sputtered in surprise. "How can she not be here?"

"She couldn't stand the knocking on the door," Mrs. Davidson explained. "She left down the fire escape a few minutes ago. I don't know where she went." She wrung her hands and looked down at them for a minute. "I'm worried that she's making a mistake by trying to prevent a mistake."

"What do you mean?" Freddie asked slowly.

"She's so worried about being cheated and humiliated again that she's letting it ruin her relationship with you," Mrs. Davidson explained. "She kept saying that she didn't want to make the same mistake again. But Lizzie…I've never seen her happier than when she's with you Freddie. You have to talk to her."

"Where'd she go?" Freddie turned to see Sam standing a few feet behind him in the hall. He shrugged and shook his head.

"She took her guitar," Mrs. Davidson offered. "If that helps."

There was silence for a moment before…

"There's an open mic at the pool today," Sam offered, examining the toe of her converse. "Maybe she went there." Sam felt a breeze and looked up to see that Freddie had run by her, and was already disappearing around the corner of the hall.


	10. The Pool

**Oh my butternuggets this chapter is long! I hope you like it—it's basically the climax of the story! Enjoy!**

**SPECIAL THANKS TO PHENGLEI KAI AND SERENE GIRL FOR THEIR HELP WITH THIS STORY! WITHOUT THEM, IT WOULD NOT EXIST!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own iCarly or its characters. I do own Liz Davidson. I also own her mother and Reg. I do NOT own the song "Behind These Hazel Eyes" by Kelly Clarkson.**

_Liz_

The public pool was crowded with teenagers there for the all-day Fourth of July celebration. Liz smiled at a few kids she recognized from school as she maneuvered through the blob of people with her guitar case. Her loose sundress blew in a very slight breeze.

"Hey!" Liz turned and saw Gibby waving at her. He walked over, leaving his girlfriend Tasha talking to some friends. "Where's Freddie and Sam? Weren't you supposed to come with them?"

Liz bit her lip. "I…um…well, Freddie and I…kinda broke up."

Gibby looked confused and surprised. "What? Why? You have to know that he adores you."

"Yeah, well if he adored me he wouldn't be cheating on me with Sam," Liz snapped. Gibby's eyes widened.

"Wait, _what_?" Gibby asked, flabbergasted. "He cheated on you with _Sam_? What makes you think that?"

"I found her half-naked in his room!" Liz exclaimed.

"And Freddie was with her?"

Liz paused. "Well…no, he wasn't even home. But…she was still _there_!"

Gibby hesitated. "Look, it's not my job to get involved in your relationship, but I don't think Freddie would cheat on you. He talks about you all the time."

"He does?"

"Yeah, sometimes I tell him to shut up," Gibby admitted. "He's _crazy _about you Liz. He calls you his dream girl and stuff like that."

Liz inhaled deeply. "But Sam-."

"Look, Sam was probably just waiting for Freddie. You've been in his room plenty of times—the air conditioner doesn't work well in there, so it was probably hot, thus explaining the…uh…half-naked thing. Was she really half-naked?"

"Essentially," Liz mumbled. "Look, I get that you think I'm making a mistake, Gibby…everyone thinks so. But I don't know who to believe—my instincts or everyone else's."

Gibby just shrugged. "Like I said…I shouldn't get involved in this. But Freddie's a good guy. He'd never cheat on someone he loved. And he loves you Liz."

"I know," Liz whispered. "Thanks Gibby."

"No problem. Catch you later." With that, Gibby rejoined Tasha and her friends, and Liz was left standing in the middle of the crowd, lost in thought.

_Freddie_

Freddie took a deep breath as he finally reached the community pool. The loud music and loud conversation of teenagers all around him was distracting—but not distracting enough. He had to find Liz and _make _her listen. She _had to listen_.

"Freddie?" Freddie turned to see Gibby standing a few feet away.

"Hey, Gib, I don't really have time to talk-," Freddie began to say as he turned away.

"Are you looking for Liz?" Freddie whirled back around to face Gibby.

"Have you seen her?" Freddie asked frantically. Gibby looked a little nervous, but nodded.

"Yeah, and she…uh, well she told me you cheated on her."

Freddie groaned. "No I _didn't_," he mumbled. "Look, Gibby, it was all a big misunderstanding."

Gibby nodded. "Oh, I believe you. I tried to tell her that you'd never cheat on her, but I don't know how much effect it had."

"Well, where is she now?" Freddie asked. Gibby looked around and shook his head.

"I don't know, she was right there, like, ten minutes ago."

Freddie started to reply, but an announcement from the stage at one end of the pool cut him off.

"Hey, hey, hey!" The MC of the open mic was some kid from the drama program at Ridgeway that Freddie didn't know, but recognized. "Alright, we're getting this open mic started with a performance from one of the talented students at Ridgeway High School—Liz Davidson!"

While the crowd of onlookers applauded, Freddie pushed through the people to get closer to the stage. He watched Liz take the stage. She looked gorgeous—She was wearing a flow-y pink sundress and her chestnut hair, with its usual waves, was falling loose past her shoulders. Her guitar was in hand, and she started to play.

Liz was good at guitar. She'd told Freddie before that she had been playing since she was nine years old. But she'd never told him that she could sing. But she could.

And she did.

_Seems like just yesterday, you were a part of me_

_I used to stand so tall, I used to be so strong_

_Your arms around me tight, everything it felt so right_

_Unbreakable, like nothing could go wrong_

_Now I can't breathe, no I can't sleep_

_I'm barely hanging on_

_Here I am, once again_

_I'm torn into pieces, can't deny it, can't pretend_

_Just thought you were the one_

_Broken up, deep inside_

_But you won't get to see the tears I cry_

_Behind these hazel eyes_

_I told you everything, opened up and let you in_

_You made me feel alright, for once in my life_

_Now all that's left of me is what I pretend to be_

_So together, but so broken up inside_

_Cause I can't breathe, no I can't sleep_

_I'm barely hanging on_

_Here I am, once again_

_I'm torn into pieces, can't deny it, can't pretend_

_Just thought you were the one_

_Broken up, deep inside_

_But you won't get to see the tears I cry_

_Behind these hazel eyes_

_Swallow me, then spit me out_

_For hating you, I blame myself_

_Seeing you, it kills me now_

_No, I don't cry on the outside anymore_

_Anymore_

_Here I am, once again_

_I'm torn into pieces, can't deny it, can't pretend_

_Just thought you were the one_

_Broken up, deep inside_

_But you won't get to see the tears I cry_

_Behind these hazel eyes_

_Here I am, once again_

_I'm torn into pieces, can't deny it, can't pretend_

_Just thought you were the one_

_Broken up, deep inside_

_But you won't get to see the tears I cry_

_Behind these hazel eyes_

The crowd, which had been cheering Liz on loudly through the whole song, exploded into applause as she played the last chord on her guitar and hesitantly smiled. She quickly left the stage as the MC took his place back at the mic.

"Wow, that is some talented girl!" he exclaimed. "Who knew? Next up we have…"

Freddie let the rest of what he was saying fade into the background as he finally moved again—he'd been frozen to one spot during Liz's song. He pushed his way through the crowd, even more determined now to find Liz.

_Liz_

Liz snapped the guitar case closed and picked it up. She glanced at the crowd around the stage, and decided to go around the pool another, more lightly inhabited way. She quickly walked around the pool, but soon found herself face-to-face with Reg Morrison.

Reg was pretty much a jerk and a creep from Ridgeway High. He'd been in Liz's math class the last year and she'd hoped to never have to talk to him again, but clearly he had other plans.

"Hey," he murmured to Liz, smiling at her in a way that was obviously supposed to be flirtatious. "I heard your song. You're pretty rocking."

"Thank you," Liz mumbled. "Goodbye." She tried to edge around him, but Reg moved in the way of her path.

"It's pretty strange that you sang a song like that whenever you have a boyfriend," Reg commented in a not-so-offhanded way. "Or…did you and Benson split?"

"That's none of your business," Liz snapped, clutching her guitar case tighter.

Reg laughed. "I knew it. I knew you two wouldn't last. You're too good for him." Reg smiled again, and reached up to tuck a strand of Liz's hair behind her ear. "You deserve someone a little bit more manly—like me."

"Don't touch me," Liz ordered, backing away from Reg. She looked around, but everyone was concentrated on the stage or their own conversations. No one even noticed her.

Reg was frowning now. "Come on, Liz," he said scarily. "You know I'm ten times better than that dork, Benson. You know you want me."

"Don't talk about him like that!" Liz hissed. "And leave me alone!" She pushed past him, but he grabbed her wrist and pulled her back, hurting her.

"Hey!" he exclaimed. "I don't take no for an answer!"

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Liz and Reg both looked to see Freddie standing a few feet away. He was glaring daggers at Reg. "Get your hands off of my girl!"

Reg laughed. "You are way too much of a wimp to even deserve a hot body like this."

He was still laughing when Freddie punched him in the face.

The punch threw Reg backwards, flying right into the pool. The lifeguard blew his whistle and a myriad of gasps came from the crowd of people around and in the pool.

Freddie ignored all of this and only paid attention to Liz. "Are you alright?" he asked, concerned, as he took the wrist that had been trapped in Reg's grasp and rubbed it lightly.

"I'm…fine," Liz answered, shakily. "He…I…"

"Liz, I love you," Freddie suddenly said. "I never cheated on you, I swear on my life. You're the only girl that I want."

Liz smiled, and took a deep breath. "I was trying to stop history from repeating itself…but I was just ruining my life, wasn't I?"

Freddie smiled too. "I wouldn't say _ruining_, but…"

"I love you too," Liz breathed, cutting him off. "…I don't know how I could think that you would cheat on me. I'm _so_ sorry."

"I should have been honest with you," Freddie admitted.

"I should have been honest too," Liz replied. "I should have told you about my past…I'm not perfect. I'm the jealous type, I have trust issues, I'm a drama queen, I jump to conclusions…"

"I'm not perfect either," Freddie told her. "Nobody is. And I wouldn't change you for anything in the world. I love you, flaws and all." With that, he wrapped one hand around her waist, and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear with the other.

Then they kissed.

**I think there will be one more (short!) chapter, then the epilogue! Look forward to it!**


	11. Final Chapter

**Welcome to the final chapter of You're The One for Me! Enjoy…**

**SPECIAL THANKS TO PHENGLEI KAI AND SERENE GIRL FOR THEIR HELP WITH THIS STORY! WITHOUT THEM, IT WOULD NOT EXIST!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own iCarly or its characters. I do own Liz Davidson. I also own Jackson.**

Freddie quickly pressed a few keys on his laptop. "And we're live in five, four, three, two," he recited as he walked away from the cart, bringing his camera up to his shoulder. Carly and Sam, who were currently dancing to absolutely no music, jumped into their places and grinned hugely at the camera.

"Howdy do? This here's Carly," Sam began, pointing to the brunette by her side.

"And this one's Sam!" Carly finished, linking her arm through Sam's. "Which must make this _iCarly_!"

"We here at iCarly hope that your Fourth of July was fantastic," Sam commented.

"Because the one we had here at iCarly certainly wasn't normal!"

"I don't think anything we do here can ever be called normal."

"No, it really can't, can it?"

Both girls laughed at their own joke and then turned back to the camera. "While Carly was up visiting her Granddad in boring old Yakama…"

"Which is actually not as boring as it could have been," Carly injected, a sly smile creeping onto her face.

"Our loyal camera stooge, Freddork, managed to get himself banned from the community pool for the rest of the summer!" Sam finished.

Freddie turned the camera to face him. "I punched a jerkwad in the nose!" he exclaimed with a grin. He then turned the camera back on Carly and Sam.

"Yup, he's not as levelheaded as he seems, iCarly fans," Carly joked, smiling at Freddie.

While they went on to talk about what would be happening first on the show, Freddie couldn't help but let his eye wander over to a certain person watching the show from the stool by his tech cart. Liz was laughing at Carly and Sam's jokes. Freddie was so caught up in admiring her, Sam had to shout his name a couple of times to bring him back to the show.

"Yeah? Yeah! My bad!" Freddie turned his focus back to iCarly. "Uh…what are we doing?"

Sam sighed loudly, at which Carly smiled. "Freddie is slightly distracted by our visitor here in the studio today," Carly explained. "If you go to Ridgeway with us, then you'll know this girl…"

"And if you don't go to Ridgeway with us, then let us introduce Freddie's girlfriend, Liz!" Both Carly and Sam gestured grandly as Freddie turned the camera to face Liz, who smiled hesitantly and waved.

"Aw, c'mon, you can give a better greeting than that!" Carly encouraged. Liz rolled her eyes and, smiling, got up from her stool. She took a dramatic bow and waved to the camera.

"Much better," Carly complimented. Freddie turned the camera back to the stars of the show. "You know what, Sam?"

"Yeah, Carls?"

"I feel like this moment needs a little something."

"Something like…" Sam held up her trademark blue remote and pressed a button.

_RAAAAAAAAAAANDOM DANCING!_

Lights flashed and music played. Sam and Carly grabbed Liz and dragged her out to the floor with them, where all three girls danced and laughed.

_Jackson_

Jackson shook his head as he watched this all happen on his computer screen. His eyes were focused on Liz, taking in her smooth, dark hair and her svelte, thin figure. He cast his thoughts back to his junior year of high school—the Liz he had known then. She was shy, plain, quiet, insecure. And now he looked at her and saw the vibrant, confident, beautiful person she had become after him.

_Worst. Choice. Ever._

**Stay tuned for the epilogue and some fun facts about both this story and Torn Between Girls! :) **


	12. Epilogue

**Here's the epilogue **

**SPECIAL THANKS TO PHENGLEI KAI AND SERENE GIRL FOR THEIR HELP WITH THIS STORY! WITHOUT THEM, IT WOULD NOT EXIST!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own iCarly or its characters. I do own Liz Davidson.**

The gang had a rather uneventful rest of the summer and senior year of high school.

Carly started a long-distance relationship with the boy she met in Yakama. He helped her to finally and truly get over Freddie's rejection. They broke up after six months of dating—they still went on the occasional date however, and are constantly called an on-again/off-again couple by their friends. After high school, Carly decided to attend Washington State University in order to study veterinary medicine.

Sam never moved back in with her mom (even though her mom got a divorce only a few months after her marriage). Sam was legally emancipated and moved in permanently with Carly and Spencer. She never really showed interest in having a relationship for the remainder of high school, instead putting more of her focus into iCarly and a newfound interest in art. She chose to go to Seattle Community College to study art and, even though she prefers drawing, often works on sculptures with Spencer on weekends.

Liz and Freddie continued dating for the remainder of high school—they were voted cutest couple of their class. Since Liz had chosen to attend Berklee to study music and Freddie was going to Stanford to get his degree in computer programming, they had a tough decision to make—break up or keep a long-distance relationship. They of course decided to stay together because, well, they're in love. They enjoy having long conversations over Skype, battling it out in online checkers and chess, and stargazing while on the phone with each other.

Of course, there was the small issue of what to do about iCarly with everyone off to college. The decision was a very difficult one for Carly, Sam, and Freddie, but they eventually made the choice to cancel iCarly's weekly shows—but they always make time to do webcasts when they are all in Seattle at the same time.

Life with this gang always has drama, some of it extreme, some of it not as bad. Sam never told Freddie that she was in love with him—she always was. However, sometimes people fall in love with the wrong person. Sam knew this, accepted it, and moved on from Freddie because she knew that he was in love with someone else.

Liz was always the one for him.

**Stay tuned for fun facts.**


	13. Fun Facts

**Here's a list of fun facts I've compiled about ****Torn Between Girls**** and ****You're The One For Me****!**

**Torn Between Girls:**

Liz's name changed many, _many_ times. She was Arianna (Ari), Jennifer (Jen/Jenny), Kaitlin (Kate/Katie), and Annabelle (Anna), before I finally decided on Elizabeth (Liz/Lizzie).

Sam never called Freddie by the same insulting nickname twice during Torn Between Girls (she did reuse some in You're The One For Me, though). I actually wrote a list and kept track. The list is as follows: Fredweird, Frednub, Freddork, Freddicus, Fredwina, Fredwardo, Freddumbo, Freddio. Go on! I DARE you to check that out!

The original ending of the story went through quite a few rewrites. In one draft, Sam told Freddie that she couldn't be just friends with him and left iCarly. In another draft (one that I almost used!), Freddie put off telling Sam about choosing Liz until the next day at school. Sam saw them together, walked right up to Freddie, and slapped him across the face. However, I finally decided on the ending I used because I wanted a sequel where Sam and Freddie were still friends and on good terms.

There was originally a scene where we see Sam comforting Carly over her broken heart by watching chick flicks with her, but I felt like it didn't add anything to the chapter, so I just had Sam mention it in the next scene (where she picks the lock on Freddie's front door for him)

Originally, Liz had an older brother who would intimidate Freddie (classic protective older brother syndrome). He was a bit of comic relief, but was cut from the story early on to make Liz seem a little more alone.

Liz's fear of heights was actually originally a fear of _water_. Instead of going on the roof, she would walk a few blocks down to the community pool (which was closed for the winter), sneak in, and sit on the diving board. Then I realized that the windy rooftop of a building is so much more romantic than a dirty pool.

**You're The One For Me**

The whole story was originally supposed to take place in the summer after the gangs' _senior _year, adding in the pressures of college and being separated from each other for the first time in a long time. However, I realized early on that part of the plot—Sam leaving her mom's house—would work better if they were still in high school.

I actually spent so long debating with myself on when exactly Freddie and Liz's anniversary was. I wanted the Fourth of July in the story, but I didn't have a set time frame for the first story (all I had ever decided was that it was winter). I spent roughly an hour and a half just deciding on the perfect date—yeah, I'm picky.

Carly's going to Yakama was actually a little bit of a bail out on my part, so I could focus just on Sam, Freddie, and Liz…

In the first draft, Liz found Sam and Freddie in bed _together_, because they had fallen asleep talking (and unfortunately started cuddling in their sleep…). Buuuut, I felt like it was too much, and that Liz wasn't going to believe Freddie _ever_ if she saw that.

In one draft, Freddie and Sam actually did kiss, but immediately both apologized for it. Here's a snippet of the original:

_They were only kissing for a split second (or maybe seven) when they both pulled away, leaping to opposite sides of the bed. In the back of Freddie's mind, he remembered how they had immediately sprung apart after their kiss in the elevator. They sure were jumpy._

_But they had a reason to this time. What the hell had just happened?_

"_I'm...oh my God," Sam muttered. "Oh my God, Freddie, I…"_

"_That was my fault," Freddie quickly said. "I'm so sorry. I'm sorry, Sam. I didn't mean to."_

"_I didn't either," Sam agreed. "…This never happened?"_

"…_Agreed."_

Buuuut, again, it was too much. I didn't want Freddie to actually cheat on Liz—then she'd _never _have gotten back with him. Plus, I didn't think Freddie would ever keep that secret from her.

I had Liz sing the song "Behind These Hazel Eyes" at the open mic because that was the song I was always singing to get through my recent kinda-sorta-not-really breakup. So, in a way, the entire scene was just therapy for me :-).

**I think that's all the fun facts I have! **

**So…I hope you've enjoyed this series. I certainly enjoyed writing it a lot. You guys' support meant everything to me—my heart smiled every time I read one of your sweet reviews. I'm currently working on a fanfic for ****Big Time Rush****, and I'm also outlining an idea for a ****Victorious**** story. Sooo, if you're interested in either of those, stay tuned. And yes, I'm also considering another iCarly fanfic in the future!**

**Thank you so much for reading.**


End file.
